Aprender a no quejarse
by Monstruo-Monster
Summary: Todos hemos pensado alguna vez que nuestra vida es mala. Kenny lo piensa todos los días. Todo va normal, hasta que descubre un secreto de Cartman. Y cuando no se da cuenta, tiene a varias personas contándole sus problemas y pidiéndole consejos. ¡Ni que fuera un psicólogo! Él escucha, pero no se siente escuchado. Y la persona que más le interesa escuchar, no le quiere hablar.


¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic, aunque llevo leyendo este fandom desde principios de 2014. Esta historia, la empecé a escribir el verano pasado, es decir, en enero o febrero de 2015. Llevaba unos cinco capítulos, estaba todo escrito en las notas de mi celular. Pero ese celular era un ladrillo, y un día perdí todas las notas. Fue muy triste y tuve que esperar todo el año para escribirla de nuevo porque tenía poco tiempo. Hubiera sido lindo publicarla el año pasado, ya que tenía algún que otro comentario acerca de temporada de 18, pero ahora tiene cosas de la 19 (que fue genial), aunque solo son boludeces sin importancia. A diferencia de muchos acá, a mí me cuesta mucho amar una historia a medida que la escribo, asique primero voy a tratar de terminarla y después la publico. Probablemente este primer capítulo también tenga cambios más adelante, cuando la publique entera. El summary también cambiara y quizás el título también (depende del camino que valla tomando la historia, a lo mejor se desvía de lo que tengo pensado).Sin más que añadir, disfruten, y si pueden déjenme un review. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida n.n

Sout Park no me pertenece, sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone y a Comedy Central

* * *

Ay, dios, otro día de mierda. La alarma de mi celular sonó. Sí, tengo celular, y no, no lo robé como muchos pueden pensar. Me lo regaló mi hermano, el único con un empleo estable en la casa. Me levanté de mala gana, porque obviamente no tenía ganas de ir al colegio.

Desde mi cuarto hasta el baño había un pasillo, y en ese pasillo también estaban las puertas a las habitaciones de mis hermanos y mis papás. Ocurrió uno de esos días hace un par de años, en que la gente solidaria del pueblo se puso de acuerdo para ayudar a agrandar mi casa. No porque les importemos, fue cuando destruyeron el SodoSopa y mi casucha destruida perdió su encanto. Y claro, porque el Principal PC ganó una lotería y le pagó a todo aquel que ayudara. Fue amable de su parte gastar el dinero en mi familia. Pero se usaron materiales de segunda para el trabajo, es decir, maderas viejas y enmohecidas. Muchas gracias a todos los habitantes de South Park. Y sí, eso fue sarcasmo.

Al pasar por la puerta de mi hermanita Karen, vi algo de reojo, ya que la puerta estaba abierta. La vi a ella y a mi hermano Kevin, sentados en la cama, abrazados. A ambos se les notaba un semblante triste. Podía deducir que algo malo había pasado.

Al notar mi presencia en la puerta, Kevin me hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándome a entrar. Entré y me senté al lado de Karen.

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté.

—Bueno, verás—empezó Kevin—, a Karen se lo dije porque se despertó justo hace unos minutos. Mamá y papá están con su resaca de borrachos, asique te cuento a ti.

—Es algo malo, ¿verdad? —Kevin asintió.

—Promete no hacer mucho escándalo, ¿sí? —No me agradaba lo que estaba por venir —Anoche me despidieron del trabajo. Una moneda menos en esta casa.

Oh, mierda. Él era el mejor pagado en esta casa. Y eso era mucho considerando que trabajaba en un McDonald's. En realidad, él no debería estar trabajando. Con sus 20 años, Kevin debería estar estudiando. Quería estudiar abogacía pero la situación pobre de la familia lo obligó a trabajar. Había hecho una rehabilitación de drogas y alcohol, todo para poder estudiar.

—Ahm… bueno, supongo que yo podría empezar a trabajar. —Dije resignado. Mi hermano ya hizo mucho por esta familia.

—Kenny, no. —Me dijo poniendo la voz más firme, y pensar que alguna vez Kevin tuvo voz de drogadicto que arrastraba las palabras, ahora tenía voz de locutor.

—Tú deberías estar estudiando, es injusto que trabajes tanto.

—Y tú estás en la preparatoria. Karen es pequeña. Con lo que traen mamá y papá no alcanza. La única opción es que yo trabaje.

—Aun así, yo tratare de buscar un empleo. Me sentiré inútil sino. —Ya había trabajado una vez en City Wok, no era algo nuevo para mí, lástima que al chino le prohibieron por orden de la corte contratar a menores de 18.

Antes de que pudiera continuar la conversación, Karen apuntó al reloj en su mesita. Ya tenía que ducharme. Todas las mañanas mi hermana y yo nos turnamos el baño, un día me toca a mí primero y al otro le toca a ella, y cada uno desayuna mientras el otro se baña. Esa mañana yo iba primero.

Fui hasta el baño. Me saqué toda la ropa que usaba para dormir —unos calzoncillos y una camiseta con agujeros—, y la dejé tirada en el piso, como todos hacemos en casa. Abrí la canilla y me metí abajo del agua.

La ducha es de esos momentos que tanto amo, es cuando puedo estar a solas conmigo mismo. No, no lo digo en ese sentido. Bueno, admito que a veces me masturbo, pero me refería a que puedo estar solo con mis pensamientos. La ducha es un momento de reflexión. De tranquilidad. De paz.

Ya me había lavado el cabello, usando detergente porque no había champú, y ya me había enjabonado el cuerpo. Ahora era el momento de reflexión indispensable en toda ducha perfecta.

Miré a un estante, había una maquinita de afeitar de dueño anónimo. No, no lo iba a hacer. Ay, si era tentador. Pero no lo iba a hacer.

No.

No.

Bueno, un poquito. No era la primera vez ni tampoco la última.

Y si la vida es una completa mierda.

Agarré la maquinita, que no sabía ni de quien era, y la apoyé sobre mis costillas. La arrastre. Obviamente me dolió. Obviamente sangré. Pero eso estaba bien.

A veces me hacía algún que otro corte, cuando había una situación mala. No lo hacía para evadir el dolor, si he sentido dolores mucho más intensos, tanto a nivel físico como emocional. Tampoco para solucionar los problemas. Solo que cuando alguien a quien quería mucho tenía algún problema, al cortarme me sentía… no sé, como más cerca. Es decir, yo sufría con él.

Ya sé que suena a una estupidez. La verdad, no sé ni cómo comencé. Un día simplemente… lo hice. Y ya. Nunca tuvo sentido, pero después de un año y medio haciéndolo, se convirtió en un hábito.

Una vez que la sangre empezó a caer en menos cantidad y el dolor se hizo menos intenso, cerré el agua. Me sequé entero, me até una toalla a la cintura y me fui corriendo hasta mi cuarto. ¿Por qué mi cuarto tenía que ser el más lejano al baño? Esta casa está tan mal diseñada. Suerte que no me vieron mis hermanos, aunque por las dudas me tapé las marcas con la mano. O eso traté, eran demasiadas.

Llegué a mi habitación. Por fin a salvo. Dejé la toalla sobre la cama y me miré completamente desnudo en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Muchas personas, sobretodo chicas, me han dicho que tengo un rostro atractivo pero desaprovechado. Aunque casi nadie ha tenido la suerte de verme la cara.

Bajé más la vista. No podía evitar pensar que mi cuerpo era un asco. Mis huesos sobresalientes, parecía un desnutrido muerto de hambre. Y bueno, las marcas en mis costillas. Me las hacía en las costillas y no en los brazos para poder usar mangas cortas en el calor. Nadie tenía que verlas. Sólo yo.

Dejé de admirar mi hermoso cuerpo desnutrido y lastimado y me vestí. Me puse una camiseta y unos pantalones de mezclilla, que por cierto no eran míos, me los dio mi hermano ya que él creció y no le iban más. Zapatillas converse de distintos pares, una era negra y la otra roja, encontradas colgando en los cables. Finalmente, mi parka anaranjada, parecida a la que usaba de niño, por eso la compré alguna de esas veces que tuve dinero. Tironeé de los cordones para ajustar mi capucha, lo único que se me veía eran los ojos y la nariz. Después de tantos años seguía tapándome la cara.

Salí de mi cuarto y fui hasta la cocina para desayunar. Kevin se me acercó y me entregó una bolsa de papel.

— ¿Y eso? —Le pregunté curioso.

—Tu desayuno. Me robé un par de medialunas. Si me van a echar al menos me llevo un recuerdo.

—Gracias. —Agarré una medialuna y la comí como si fuera lo más rico que probaba en años.

Cuando terminé de comer, fui a golpear la puerta de Karen. Ella me dijo que pasara y entré. Estaba cepillando su cabello corto y castaño. La ayudé con eso para poder salir. Tenía unos cuantos nudos, que se arreglaron fácilmente con una coleta.

Salimos del cuarto y saludamos a Kevin. A mis papás no, estaban dormidos en el sillón con unas cuantas botellas rodeándolos. Lindos los borrachos.

Llegamos a la parada del autobús, donde también estaban Stan, Kyle y su hermano Ike. Después de tantos años seguíamos tomando el autobús en el mismo lugar.

El autobús de primaria llegó, a ese tenían que subir Karen y Ike. Era lindo verlos juntos. Me alegraba que fueran tan cercanos, ella casi no tenía amigos. Verlos me hacía pensar lo lindo que sería tener 12 años otra vez. Bueno, Karen tenía 12 y Ike 11.

El autobús de secundaria solía aparecer entre 5 y 10 minutos después que el de primaria. Los niños se fueron y quedamos Stan, Kyle y yo esperando.

— ¿Y Cartman? —Pregunté, se me hacía extraño que no estuviera con nosotros.

—Probablemente se atragantó con su desayuno. —Contestó Kyle, haciéndonos reír a Stan y a mí.

El autobús apareció luego de un rato. Stan subió primero, luego Kyle y por último yo.

Stan se sentó con su novia, Wendy. No puedo creer que su relación haya durado tanto, es decir, están juntos desde los 8 y ahora tienen 16. Pasaron por muchas separaciones y peleas. Ya maduraron y no pelean como dos estúpidos. Aunque a veces se comportan un poco posesivos.

Kyle se sentó con Bebe. Era el único lugar libre, pero Kyle no se iba a quejar de eso. Se notaba desde lejos que le gustaba esa rubia. Kyle nunca fue tímido, pero con las chicas un poco sí. En mi opinión, Kyle merecía a una chica mejor, pero para qué entrometerse.

Yo me senté con Butters, mi mejor amigo. Alguna vez fue Cartman, pero Butters me trata mejor. Es un chico tan… bueno. Piensa en los demás antes que en sí mismo. Todos deberíamos aprender de él. Hasta yo. Su empatía se manifiesta haciendo cosas amables, la mía se manifiesta con cortes.

No dije ni una sola palabra después de sentarme. Sólo miré al suelo.

—Kenny, ¿te encuentras bien? —Increíble cómo percibía mi estado de ánimo con solo verme los ojos. Tal vez ni siquiera llegó a mirar mis ojos, pero se daba cuenta.

—No. —Contesté secamente.

— ¿Y piensas decirme que pasó? —Frotaba sus nudillos, ese gesto suyo se presenta cuando no está seguro de lo que dice.

—A Kevin lo echaron del McDonald's. Tengo que comenzar a buscar yo un empleo. —Él podía entender lo que decía a pesar de que mi boca estaba tapada.

—Oh, y dime—bajó el volumen de su voz—, hiciste… ya sabes, ¿eso? —Se tocó las costillas.

—Por supuesto. —Respuesta a una pregunta obvia.

Butters era el único que sabía de mis cortes. Confiaba más en él que en cualquier otra persona, incluyendo a Stan y a Kyle. Alguna vez Butters fue un ingenuo sin idea de la vida. En su adolescencia, se convirtió en alguien muy maduro, con quien se puede tratar temas serios. Por eso se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Y por eso era el único que sabía lo que realmente pasaba por mi cabeza.

Aunque, en realidad, al principio no quise que lo sepa. Hacía como un año y medio, cuando apenas empecé a cortarme, Butters vio mis brazos un día que fui a su casa. Aún no me acostumbraba a ocultar eso. Desde ese día nunca más me corté los brazos y pasé a las costillas, no quería que se repita eso de que me descubran. Pero a Butters no le pude mentir.

—Ah, Kenny—suspiró—, algún día tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

—Algún día. —No volví a hablar en todo el trayecto al colegio, Butters entendía cuando no tenía ganas de hablar.

La primera clase de ese día era matemáticas. La odio. Pero a Kyle le va bastante bien y me explica cuando no entiendo. En las otras materias me suele ayudar Butters, salvo biología, que a Stan le gusta mucho y me explica aunque yo no se lo pida. También Wendy y Token me han ayudado muchas veces. En fin, tengo muchos tutores.

Después de lo que había pasado antes de salir de casa, mis ganas de lidiar con números eran menores a lo habitual. Cuando estoy de mal humor, concentrarme se me hace mucho más difícil.

—McCormick—me llamó el profesor—, levántese.

—Nah. —Contesté yo.

—Que te levantes, dije.

Obedecí de mala gana. El profesor Fernández me dio una tiza y con su acento mexicano comenzó a dictarme una ¿función? No sabía ni lo que estaba escribiendo.

Cuando terminó de dictarme y me dijo que empiece, lo primero que hice fue mirar a Kyle. Me tenía que ayudar, pero él estaba mirando su hoja y no podía llamarlo en voz alta. Miré a Wendy, ella también podía ayudarme. Me decía algo pero no la entendía.

—Testaburger—la llamó el profesor—, pasa tú al pizarrón. Kenneth no sabe un carajo. —Profesor malhablado, por eso me cae bien, lástima que su materia sea una cagada.

Odio cuando me llaman Kenneth, todo el mundo me dice Kenny. Pero me aliviaba poder volver a mi silla. Me senté y volví a apoyar la cabeza entre mis brazos.

Durante todo el día ninguno de mis amigos me preguntó si me pasaba algo. Butters dijo que disimulaba muy bien mi amargura, y que por eso Stan y Kyle no se dieron cuenta. Butters puede leer los sentimientos de la gente como si leyera un libro de niños.

La última materia de ese día era historia, pero la profesora no estaba, asique nos dejaron salir antes. Stan y Kyle me preguntaron si quería caminar con ellos a casa, pero les dije que quería llevarle la tarea a Cartman.

—Si no copiaste nada—Me regañó Kyle—. ¿Qué vas a llevarle?

—Dah, los apuntes de Butters. —Contesté con tono de obviedad.

—Bien, nos vemos. —Me saludaron y se fueron para su lado.

No pensaba ir a su casa por los apuntes. Quería ver por qué no fue a clase. Él nunca faltaba a ninguna clase de historia, tenía el mejor promedio de la clase, aunque nunca me ha querido ayudar. Y al momento de hacer debates, él siempre fue el mejor. Esa capacidad suya para hablar tan convincente hasta de algo de lo que no tiene la más remota idea, es envidiable. Y ese día habíamos almorzado pizza, el gordo nunca faltaba al almuerzo si había algo que le gustara.

Hacía como un año que Cartman y su mamá se mudaron a una casa nueva, más grande y lujosa que la anterior. Vaya uno a saber cómo su mamá consiguió dinero, Cartman nunca quiso hablar de eso.

Pocas veces he ido a esa casa nueva, puesto que Cartman decía que yo iba a contaminar la casa con mi pobreza y mi olor a basura. No conocía bien el camino desde la escuela, por lo que di varias vueltas hasta llegar.

Una vez que estuve delante de la puerta principal, metí la mano en mi bolsillo. Butters me había dado la llave de la puerta principal, Cartman tenía mucha confianza en Butters, aunque más bien era para reírse de él. Butters, aunque dejó de ser ingenuo, a veces seguía las bromas taradas de Cartman, solo por lástima, pues nadie en el curso lo quería. Él se lo buscó, gordo manipulador.

Entré y, una vez más, quedé admirado con la belleza de la sala de estar. Era bastante grande, llena de decorados elegantes. Parecía tan… lejano. Tan ajeno a mí. Imposible que yo viva en un lugar así.

— ¡Cartman! —Lo llamé— ¡Te traje la tarea! —No respondía nadie, quizá no estaba en la casa— ¡Culo gordo!

Nada. Al parecer la casa estaba vacía. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, un sonido me hizo retractarme. Un gemido de mujer.

Oh, la señora Cartman estaba teniendo sexo. Qué raro. Esa mujer siempre fue una completa pervertida. No podía privarme de escuchar más. Subí la escalera casi corriendo y busqué la habitación de la cual provenían los gemidos. Aún no conocía bien cuál era el cuarto de la mamá y cuál era el cuarto del hijo. Lo encontré y me bajé la capucha para poder pegar mi oreja a la puerta.

Oh, mi dios. Qué lindo sonaba. Pero, necesitaba imágenes, no me iba a conformar con el audio únicamente.

Corriendo, salí de la casa otra vez. Era algo difícil moverme con una erección entre las piernas. Pero valía la pena.

Frente a la ventana de la habitación, había un árbol, con unas ramas bastante gruesas que seguramente iban a soportar mi peso. Trepar por los árboles se me hacía fácil, subí sin problemas y me senté en una rama.

Para mi buena suerte, las cortinas estaban abiertas, aunque el cristal no. Podía ver toda la habitación perfectamente. Qué lindo espectáculo estaba presenciando.

La señora Cartman estaba recostada sobre la cama, desnuda, y un hombre que yo no tenía idea de quien era, le practicaba sexo oral. Los gemidos de la mujer traspasaban los vidrios. Me daban ganas de ser su vecino.

De repente, la señora apartó la cara del tipo desconocido y señaló a una mesita que había al lado de la cama. No vi bien lo que pasaba, pero me pareció notar que aspiraban cocaína. Eso o comían azúcar por la nariz.

¿Por qué a tanta gente le gusta la cocaína? La probé una vez y no me gustó. Yo prefiero los cigarrillos. Aunque cada tanto, quesear no viene mal.

El tipo desconocido se acostó en la cama y la señora saltó sobre su erección. A la mierda, tremenda milf.

Mientras cabalgaba, hizo una seña con la mano. Y la puerta del armario se abrió.

* * *

Esta historia será un día a día en la vida de Kenny. Lo bueno de no usar las edades canon en un fic, es que se puede variar un poco la personalidad y hacerla distinta a la serie (aunque algunos se van muy al carajo con el OoC :P). En casi todos los fics que leí, a Kenny no lo pintan como yo lo veo. Lo ponen como un chico extrovertido, engreído, que va por la vida chamuyando chicas (chamuyar en mi país significa ligar). Un poco de flanderizacion. Yo lo veo como un chico tímido y más tranquilo, que tiene más en la cabeza que sólo sexo. Sí, es un pervertido, pero él es más que eso, en la serie es un chico muy noble. El tema de los cortes, es algo que lo pongo porque me identifico, yo tuve mi época así hace un tiempo (si me viera a mi yo de ese tiempo, le daría una cachetada). Trataré de tratarlo con respeto, muchas cosas que pasan por la cabeza de Kenny, pasaron por la mía también. Muchas otras no e.e. Por cierto, cortarse no siempre tiene que estar asociado a la depresión. Habrá una pareja, más cerca del final, que no es muy popular. Si se dieron cuenta cual es, díganme. Aunque claro, no quiero clasificar esto en romance, porque no será muy pastelosa. O sea, esto es South Park. Si hubo algún error ortográfico, disculpen, aún no domino bien las rayas de dialogo (me pierdo con eso de dejar espacios o no). Y díganme si el rating o el género están mal puestos. Bueno, nos vemos :) Estas notas son demasiado largas jaja.


End file.
